verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Primussupremus/The human-man.
When mankind was in its darkest hour due to the threat of global internet censorship and Nuclear terrorism a random chance occurence caused all the people who have ever lived to merge together forming the human-man. Human-man was made up of all the best qualities of mankind with none of our weaknesses such as disease or war , this entity was literally the ideal person. They had a complete mastery of all possible skills from playing instruments to martial arts , this allowed for them to paint masterpieces , build supercomputers out of scraps and win at any event. This combined Human would have the destructive capability to destroy a small island to entire continent with preparation time. Their speed would be greater than any of our finest vehicles allowing for hypersonic+ speeds when travelling , their combat speed however would be sub-relativistic allowing them to quickly defeat their enemies before their enemies could even react. Besides from this all of their other physical abilities such as lifting strength and flexibility would be increased dramatically allowing for an unseen level of physical talent. They would have access to every tool ever built by man up until july the 1st 2017 , this would allow them to handle any situation given to them. Their intelligence would be so great that they could solve all of the worlds problems , build ultra-complex pieces of machinery and hold degrees in every subject possible. After solving the crisis that some were calling the end of the Earth the human race split apart until the time was needed for them to rise again. As time went on and mankind advanced more and more the abilities of human-man increased going from very primitive when man first emerged to very advanced by the end of the 21st century. Not only was the intelligence of man involved but after 2019 the intelligence of computers became involved catapulting human-man into the future. As the centuries passed and mankind combined with its technology more and more increasing their abilities at an exponential rate as well as reaching out across the galaxy human-man began to transcend his mortal form. Taking on various bodies that suited the general outlook of man's best traits at whatever point in time it happened to find itself in human-man eventually became completely immortal. As the millions of years passed and several highly advanced alien cultures were discovered due to alcuiberre drive ships human-man gradually became posthuman-man. Postman-man evolved in its complexity over billions of years until eventually the Earth ended by that point all of mankinds descendents transcended to become beings of great majesty than what they had previously been. Posthuman-man passed through various stages in its road to perfection going from biological to machine to spirit entity , during each of these 3 stages it gained more power until eventually in the very very distant future transcending the 3rd dimension altogether. As it travelled through hyperspace gaining more knowledge and experience posthuman-man became a completely distinct entity from mankind becoming its own universe. This universe was comprised not of matter or energy but of the ideas and concepts it had come across during its many travels around time and space , but even this wasn't enough as mankinds exploratory nature had set in firmly causing posthuman-man to become its own multiverse. As various lifeforms grew inside of it posthuman-man thought back to the time it was just a spirit in a sea of probability , during this primordial time entities of great complexity ruled governing all of time and space in an ancient battle of the gods. Of course they weren't divine gods rather they would multi-dimensional entities from a time long past who believed themselves to be gods. The story of posthuman-man continued on forever and ever until the end of existence itself because by that time posthuman-man had found itself alone. Category:Blog posts